Applications and/or web resources (e.g., websites) that desire to display dynamic content face the challenge of displaying the dynamic content in a visually appealing way in combination with editorially chosen content. The challenge appears when arranging content within templates where the templates may be designed for editorially chosen content but dynamic content, coming from outside sources, may not fit the rigid templates. Thus, layouts of the content may be arranged in an odd manner and not look good together.
Presently, content is arranged into rigid templates that are pre-made and not chosen based on content. Rather, content is made to fit the template. This results in sparse content display, gaps in the display, and little variability in displays.